The Tale of Face Paints
is a American stop-motion animated comedy-drama film, directed by . It is Anderson's third animated film total, and is produced by Indian Paintbrush and Searchlight Pictures and is distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. Info Summary In the alternative universe where the Face Paints and Humans are in the same world and set in the fictional San Beijing, China, a corrupted mayor bans the Face Paints due to them said to be evil and murderous. Months later, they live in a hidden underground city, but when a Chinese boy gets lost, they must return him to the city. Full Plot 5 years ago, after Mayor Wu was elected for mayor, Wu was fed up with the Face Paints helping them and being like a best friend to the citizens in China, so he makes up a story that made everyone believe that it is true and they turn against them. Soon, the Mayor and the citizens agree to banish the Face Paints from their city and they were forced to leave and build a hidden underground town to try their best to hide from them. In the present times, The Face Paints are appearing to have a nice day in their own city. They serve as gangsters who try to steal food to live. They and the other Face Paint gangsters have a violent fight, but was forced to quit when a serious dog named Carl catches them and reports him to Ashton. Fed up with their gangster feuds, Ashton forces him to quit their gangster life and have a brand new life, which he, at first, felt uncomfortable, but after Ashton tells him that his future would be bright without being a gangster and that he could get married, he changes his mind and accepts. At nighttime, a Chinese boy named Lu Xinga accidentally falls to a hole to the Face Paint world, and then accidentally awakens the Face Paints. Anthony tries to kill him, but Colby stops him and try not to be killers too, because they were already caught being gangsters. At first, he disapproves him, but Ashton convinces him that reuniting with his parents would be the greatest thing that a Face Paint has ever done, and kisses him on the cheek. Later, he accepts the offer, but Anthony was unsure, whom he later he agrees to help. While the mayor realized that Lu Xinga got stuck at the Face Paint world, he sends in some soldiers to kill them all and get the kid. Then, we see a woman, who disagrees with Wu's moves, sneaking off from his stage and tries her best to find him. Meanwhile, after being taken in circles a lot thanks to Zane, the Face Paints decide to take a rest while it was nighttime. The next morning, Xinga was shown glazing in the sky while Colby is bathing in the pond, who was later seen by Ashton. Ashton later reveals that she actually has a crush on Colby, much to his embarrassment. Despite that, he decides to let Ashton join his brothers. Meanwhile back at his white house, Wu realized that the women is actually trying to find her son. Then, he reveals his true plans secretly to his workers that he will exterminate every single Face Paints, seeing the Face Paints that were captured. They finally reach China thanks to Hillary's help, where they stumble across a pack of robotic snakes. After defeating them, Xinga then tells his tragic past and revealed that his dad was killed. Realizing that Wu killed him, the Face Paints discover the mayor's true plans and decided to stop him and running to his white house, where they later ended up getting caught by the solders and caged them. After being caged, Colby and Ashton have a violent argument, and the argument ends when Ashton said she had lost her family, and he immediately changes expression. A tearful Ashton then tells the whole story how she lost her parents, and Colby and the Face Paints, even Xinga comforted her. Then, Carl sneaks in and rescues the Face Paints. They team up to find the mayor's room, and when they successfully did, Lloyd sneaks in and rescues all of the Face Paints, which Wu then sends in his tigers to maul them all. Agreeing on Lloyd's plans, the Face Paints then attacks Wu's tigers and solders. Realizing that it was a distraction, Wu and Colby then have a fight, causing Colby to lose his eye and getting stabbed in the leg. Just after Xinga had let the Face Paints go, Wu was about to kill him. Colby sacrifices his life to save Xinga, ending up getting him stabbed in the heart, seeing it, the citizens, even the woman, who is revealed to be Xinga's mother, realized that the Face Paints are friendly, and agree to kick him off as mayor and reallow the Face Paints. Heartbroken seeing it happen, Ashton then attacks him and shoves him on the Tiger ground, which he gets eaten alive by the tigers, ending him once and for all. Xinga reunites with his mother, but Colby then dies from his wounds. Everybody and a crying Ashton then mourned to his death and almost had a funeral. Realizing that drinking it would make him alive again, Carl sacrifices his last Life Juice to revive him. Colby gets revived and was declared the new mayor of New Beijing. Later, the Face Paints are reallowed back to China, Colby and Ashton enter a relationship and raises a daughter and Xinga and his mom finds them heroes and so does every citizens, celebrating the heroic things they have ever did and take down the things that Wu has ever did. Cast *Chris Pratt as Colby, a Face Paint who is the main protagonist. He is the leader of his brothers and the oldest, and the leader of his now-disbanded gangster brother gang. *Jonah Hill as Jack, a Face Paint who is Colby's second brother. *Bill Murray as Anthony, a Face Paint who is Colby's midest brother and the wisest. *Edward Norton as Zane, a Face Paint who is the second youngest brother. *Michael Cera as Lloyd, a Face Paint who is the youngest brother. *TBD as Lu Xinga, a Chinese boy. *Dove Cameron as Ashton, a Face Paint who is Colby and his brothers' aid. She appears to have a love interest in Colby. She also was revealed to have a extremely heartbreaking past. *Daveed Diggs as Carl, a Face Paint dog. *TBD as McKinsley, a Face Paint. *Kristen Wiig as Hannah, a Face Paint. *TBD as Hillary, a Face Paint. *Brian Tee as Mayor Wu Xing, a Chinese mayor of the fictional San Beijing, China and the main antagonist. He is a selfish, cold hearted and power hungry mayor who only cares for himself and his fame. Ratings This movie is rated PG-13 by the MPAA for "thematic material, violent images and mild language". In the U.K, this movie is rated 12A (being the first Wes Anderson animated film to get that rating) and Canada, this movie is rated PG. *U.S.A. - PG-13 (film releases); TV-14-DLV (TV releases) *United Kingdom - 12A *Canada - PG *Japan - PG-12 *Russia - 12+ *China - All Ages *Australia & New Zealand - PG *Chile - +14 *South Korea - 15 *Spain - 12 (W.I.P) Reception Critical response received mostly positive reviews from critics, being praised for its voice acting, animation, story, writing and drama used in a right way. On Rotten Tomatoes, it received the score of 85 "Fresh" certicication. On CinemaScore, it received the average score of "A". Soundtrack Music Transcript See /Transcript Tropes See /Tropes Parents Guide Violence 8/10 There are some bloody scenes in this movie. For example, one scene has Colby badly injured. There was also a scene where Colby actually loses his eye onscreen and one scene had a violent, but bloodless and cartoony death of Mayor Wu. Language 5/10 There are several uses of "son of a bitch", "bitch", "dumbass", "damn" and "hell" and only one use of "fuck". Although it was only used once, one incomplete fuck was used. Sexual References 2/10 There are some sexual mentions and there is actually a scene where a Face Paint is actually naked (although pixelated) and a scene where Colby opened a door in a attempt to find Wu, only to see a female Face Paint actually having sex with a male Face Paint (which they appear to be offscreen to keep the film's PG-13 rating) Frightning Scenes Release The film was confirmed to release in China first, three weeks before its U.S. premiere. Searchlight released web shorts to promote the movie, including a Isle of Dogs crossover. Quotes *'Anthony:' Are you sure is this a good idea to take this kid back to China where we got banished from? *'Colby:' We have to. We are not abductors. ---- *'Colby:' Question. Is this the same place we started? *'Zane:' No. Why did you ask? *'Colby:' I think we are going in circles (Then they realize that they are indeed going in circles) *'Anthony:' You literally suck at leading us. ---- Television series Wes Anderson was interested in seeing three of his animated films, Fantastic Mr. Fox, Isle of Dogs and getting animated series. Possible sequel After the box-office success of the movie, Anderson expressed interest in doing a sequel to . In addition, Anderson said that "he MIGHT do a sequel to both Isle of Dogs and Fantastic Mr. Fox. Promotion Theatrical release promotions *Totino's released a promotion where you can win a trip to Bejing, China on marked boxes or packages of Totino's Pizza, Pizza Rolls, Pizza Party, Pizza Sticks and Stuffed Nachos. *(reserved for Bricky Blocks) *(reserved for Coolot) *Panda Express had a 3 week long promotion where every restaurant was decorated with -themed decorations and a exclusive limited time menu titled the "The Shrimp Of A Face Paint", which is a Honey Shrimp dish with walnuts, carrot, broccoli and onion. *Pizza Hut released a exclusive combo deal called "Mighty Face Paint Pizza Meal", which consists of two large pizzas, breadsticks, a 2 Liter Pepsi and a desert. Each purchase of that combo comes with a coupon for tickets for the movie. (W.i.P) Home media release promotions Trivia *'VARIANT: '''Although Searchlight Pictures has no variant, the Indian Paintbrush has its own variant. The variant was a old logo as if it was from a Chinese film with the logo already finished, and then the Chinese translation of the logo appears in the bottom of the English text. **This marks the first time that the Indian Paintbrush logo had a variant. *To produce the movie, Wes Anderson and his team took a vacation to China to get information. *This film is some what similar to the 2018 film ''Isle of Dogs because: **Face Paints being banned similar to Dogs. **Both films are rated PG-13 **Both are stop-motion **Both mayors banned the main characters. Only the mayor in this film is more antagonistic and corrupted, while the other redeemed and has a more lighter heart. *Four of the actors, Edward Norton, Michael Cera, Kristen Wiig and Jonah Hill, also voiced characters from Sausage Party, where they voiced Sammy Bagel Jr., Barry, Brenda and Carl, respectively. **Additionally, both of them are adult-oriented. Except this film is more lighter and PG-13 while that film was raunchy and rated R. *This is the first animated Wes Anderson film to be rated 12A by the BBFC unlike the last two films, Fantastic Mr. Fox and Isle of Dogs, which both are rated PG by the BBFC. *This is the first Wes Anderson animated film to be distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures since Disney's acquaintance of Fox, which is finalized in 2019. **This is possibly due to intense violence, use of mild profanity and mild scary scenes. *This movie was almost given a R rating by the MPAA due to the blood included in Wu's most violent death, but Anderson (despite him making a R rated film before) didn't want the film R-rated, so he removed the blood to make it look cartoony, but still violent and was instead granted a PG-13 rating. **If the scene where two Face Paints are having sex offscreen was on-screen, this film would be get a R rating instead. *The movie is banned in Malaysia due to the fact it was animated, being PG-13 rated. *This film's plot is based off Ice Age and Isle of Dogs, although its mainly based on Ice Age. Category:Stop-motion Category:Wes Anderson Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas Category:PG-13 Category:Searchlight Pictures films Category:PG-13 Rated films Category:Indian Painbrush Category:Films set in China